The present application relates to computer technology, and more specifically, to an apparatus that incentivizes attendance at an event and further facilitates verification of attendance at the event.
Users typically hire a security patrol to ensure that the users are alerted in a timely manner in case of a disturbance or alarm event. An alternate benefit is the added deterrent associated with a warning of increased vigilance of a property or a location.